


pretty_r is streaming

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camgirl Rhys, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Genderbending, Intersex Biology, Jack being a Little Creepy, Knotting, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Omega Rhys, Penis In Vagina Sex, References to Knotting, Rhys is a Disaster, Riding, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Web Sex, meaning female alphas have dicks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Jack takes a break from work to watch her favorite Omega camgirl - the mysterious pretty_r.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this particular ABO AU, female Alphas and male Omegas have both sets of genitalia. For male Omegas, they'll have a vagina under their dicks (which are naturally smaller than an average penis), and can get pregnant, but aren't able to impregnate others. Similarly, female Alphas will have a dick above their vaginas, which is usually partially recessed into the body until the Alpha is aroused, where it grows to its full size. They can impregnate, but not get pregnant.
> 
> etc, etc, you all get it.

* * *

Jack nearly missed the alert, her mind focused on sales figures and projections. But by some fortuitous turn of fate, she did hear it, her eyes flicking to her projected monitor to read the small text now in the center of the screen. 

**_“pretty_r is now streaming!”_ **

Jack raised an eyebrow. Already? It was a bit early for... Oh. The CEO cringed as she looked at the time. It was half past ten, several hours after the last time she’d checked. With a sigh, Jack pushed away the numerous reports on her desk. They could wait; right now, she needed a break. 

A break in the form of her favorite Omega camgirl, obviously. 

Jack had only found out about pretty_r a few months ago, as she was surfing the ECHOnet for some fun porn to watch on a boring night alone. There was a compilation of “hottest Omega camgirl moments”, the thumbnail depicting a sexy young woman’s body in lacy lingerie. Jack’s interest was mildly piqued, so she clicked on the video and settled into watch. 

And. _Hoo boy,_ did she watch. 

pretty_r was exactly her kind of Omega; not afraid of her sexuality, kinky as hell, and charismatic and engaging. Which was surprising, given that pretty_r never showed her face. It was a given fact that she was an employee on Helios, so Jack could forgive the secrecy; it would probably be hard to get any work done if all your coworkers knew you were camming on the side. 

But anyway, after that first compilation video, the Alpha woman found herself hooked. She soon found pretty_r’s official page and subscribed, and watched every stream she’d done since. Luckily, the camgirl had a fairly reliable schedule, typically streaming at night after most of the afternoon shifts were done. 

She was a little late tonight, but that wasn’t unusual, either. Jack was just grateful for the distraction. 

She opened the camgirl’s site and was pleased to see the familiar body filling up her screen. pretty_r was skinny, a bit of pudge on her stomach, but with rocking tits and curvy hips. Blue tattoos decorated the left side of her body, geometric patterns stark against her pale skin. There was a popular theory going around that she was a Siren, but pretty_r herself denied them. She simply liked the aesthetic, or so she claimed. 

Her other arm was equally intriguing, as far as Jack was concerned. From her right shoulder down, pretty_r had a baby pink cybernetic arm, stamped with her username and the Omega symbol. It seemed very simple functionally, so most fans agreed it was just the arm she used for her streams, and she had another, perhaps several, stashed away somewhere. 

Jack took note of this early on, and looked through the employee database for people with cybernetic right arms. Unfortunately, there were at least three hundred on Helios alone, and more than half of those number were Omega women. She tried adding in pretty_r’s schedule to narrow it down, but that barely eliminated anyone, so Jack was a few hundred guesses away from finding out her camgirl’s true identity. 

She liked a mystery, sue her. 

Right now, though, Jack didn’t feel in the investigative mood, and just wanted to rub one out to a sexy girl doing kinky things to herself. She focused her attention on pretty_r’s stream, hand undoing her jeans preemptively. 

pretty_r was moving about, carefully keeping her face out of frame. Jack instead was treated to the sight of her lovely lingerie - yellow and black, Hyperion colors. Jack bit her lip and pressed her palm against her cunt, above which her dick was already starting to grow, caused by her arousal. 

The bra was low cut and push-up, wonderfully showing off pretty_r’s boobs, and the panties hugged her waist just right. There was a garter belt and hexagon-patterned stockings thrown on the camgirl’s long, gorgeous legs, which she laid out along her bed. Jack couldn’t see her mouth, but she imagined pretty_r was smiling coyly. 

“Hi everyone,” pretty_r waved. “I know it’s late, but I was feeling so lonely... You guys don’t mind, right?”

The chat next to her display screen went alight with comments from her viewers. Jack didn’t usually participate in the chat, preferring to just watch, though she did sometimes laugh at how truly pathetic some of pretty_r’s fans were. A lot of them would try to sell themselves, telling pretty_r how big their knots were and how they’d make her feel so good. 

Losers. 

She watched the chat respond to pretty_r, most telling her that they didn’t mind at all.

pretty_r giggled. “Aw, you guys are so sweet! Okay then...”

She slid a hand down her body, flesh palm passing over a breast before smoothing down her stomach and teasing at her waistband. Jack’s eyes were glued to the screen as pretty_r hooked her fingers on the waistband of her panties and paused; predictably, donations began appearing in the chat, earning another pleased giggle from the camgirl. She tugged her panties down, exposing her shaved pussy to the camera. 

Jack bit back a groan, slowly pressing her palm harder against herself. Her dick was fully out now, thick and hard and leaking. God, what she wouldn’t do to put her mouth on that gorgeous cunt. 

pretty_r spread her legs and started teasing herself, her flesh fingers dancing between her flushed folds. 

“Aah... that’s better...” pretty_r moaned softly. “I was so horny today... I was a naughty girl. I wore my vibrator to work.”

_Ooh._ Jack gulped, just imagining it; pretty_r, in work clothes, trying to keep it together as the toy inside her buzzed. She’d be surrounded by coworkers, maybe in a meeting. 

Jack had a meeting earlier - she imagined pretty_r there among the crowd whose faces she’d already forgotten, cheeks flushed and lightly trembling as she fought off climaxing in the CEO’s presence. She’d need scent blockers just to keep anyone from smelling the aroused Omega scent. _Damn._

Jack bet that pretty_r smelled like heaven. 

pretty_r’s fingers were spreading her pussy open for the camera, letting everyone see how wet she’d gotten. 

“It was so risky... but so worth it.”

As she spoke, her cybernetic hand reached offscreen for something. A second later, it was back, now holding a purple wand vibrator. More donations appeared on the chat, and Jack wrapped a hand around her cock, slowly stroking it. She was a bit bigger than your average Alpha, even compared to a male. 

Would pretty_r like that? She had a respectable collection of dildos she’d used before, many of them pretty big, but not as big as Jack. 

pretty_r kept talking, her voice husky. “I got so hot, thinking anyone could catch me... my boss... my coworkers... ooh... maybe even Handsome Jack herself.”

Oh, god. Jack let out a surprised gasp - pretty_r never mentioned names, probably to help protect her identity. But Handsome Jack was probably a safe bet; everyone on the station knew of their CEO, after all. Still, hearing her name in pretty_r’s sweet voice... Jack forced herself to calm down. She didn’t want to cum too soon. 

With a flick, pretty_r turned on her vibrator, and held it against her clit. She moaned shamelessly, her hips arching off the bed to get more pressure. 

“Oh, yes... can I, ah... confess something?” pretty_r didn’t wait for affirmation from the chat, just kept grinding against her vibrator. “I have... mmn, such a big crush on Handsome Jack...”

Jack felt her cock jolt, leaking precum down her shaft and onto her fingers. 

“She’s so hot... she could do, fuck, whatever she fucking wanted to me and I’d take it...”

The chat was exploding, more or less expressing delight in the fact that pretty_r was bi, and gross comments about “girl on girl? hot as fuck!”, but Jack was ignoring the chat completely. Instead she kept jerking herself off, panting heavily. But she also forced herself to keep the pace slow, just to keep hearing whatever it was the camgirl had to say. 

“Nngh... ah!” pretty_r’s legs were shaking. “I’d be such a good little slut for her...! Mm, god, I was stuck in a meeting with her today and it was so hard to not touch myself... her smell was everywhere, it was so delicious... I just wanted to present myself for her and let her knot me...”

Wait. 

_What?_

Jack’s hand stilled, her eyes almost comically wide. pretty_r kept going, talking herself into climaxing - normally, Jack would be all over that, staring intently at the way the camgirl’s glistening pussy would tremble with the aftershocks. But... _what?_

pretty_r was in a meeting with her? But Jack only had one meeting today. Surely she would’ve noticed a sexy, aroused Omega in her presence?

Jack watched helplessly as pretty_r collected herself, bidding goodbye to her viewers with a little wave. Then the camera cut out, leaving Jack hard and aching and confused. 

After a few moments sitting in stunned silence, the Alpha jolted, as if suddenly pushed. She moved her hand away from her neglected cock, which had flagged slightly in light of her new discovery. She had something more important on her mind, now. 

She accessed the security camera footage from her meeting earlier - the very meeting pretty_r claimed to be in. She could see herself, sitting bored at the head of the table, as well as several department heads and executives. But none of them could’ve been pretty_r - even taking scent blockers into account, none of them had the right body type or cybernetic arm....

Oh?

Jack spotted her in the back; a tall woman, standing almost hidden behind a few of the department heads. The angle of the camera didn’t allow Jack to see much, but she could see fairly large breasts and a flash of yellow chrome belonging to a Hyperion-grade cybernetic prosthetic. 

Jack licked her lips. Could it be?

She then searched through the notes for the meeting. Each department was supposed to present their budget for the next quarter, but Jack couldn’t give less of a shit about that. She instead checked which departments were present for that meeting. 

She assumed pretty_r was an assistant or secretary for one of the heads - the closest to her were the ones for Accounting, HR, and Propaganda. She checked the rosters for each department, specifically searching for each head’s assistant. 

And then, she found her. 

Rhys Priddy, personal assistant to Saul Henderson, Head of Propaganda. Twenty-six years old, been at the company for four years, with degrees in cybernetics and computer programming, and most importantly, endotype listed as Omega. 

Priddy, Rhys. Pretty, R. God, it _had_ to be her. Jack pulled up her employee file and stared. She really lived up to her name - Rhys had big eyes and delicate lashes, rosy cheeks, high cheekbones, and the softest, pinkest lips Jack had ever seen. 

The Alpha let out a shuddering exhale. She found her. 

Her hand snaked back to her cock, wrapping around it again. She stroked herself back to full hardness, staring at pretty_r’s - no, Rhys’s - smiling face. She imagined what that face looked like during her streams, twisted up with pleasure and flushed red. 

Jack grunted, stroking faster. She imagined those pillowy lips wrapped around her cock, taking her all the way down like a good little Omega slut. Rhys did say she could do whatever she wanted to her... she’d definitely let her fuck her pussy. 

Just the mental image of it was enough to send Jack over the edge - she came with a strangled moan, shooting her seed all over her desk and her hand. It was a fair amount, leaving her with quite the mess. Her hand was pressing down on her knot, which had swelled only slightly. There was no Omega to tie herself to, so it wasn’t a true knot, and would go down shortly. 

Jack fought to catch her breath. 

“God... damn it...” She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt her knot go down, and her cock followed soon after, returning to its usual, manageable size. 

_Ugh,_ and of course her cunt was soaked, ruining her jeans. 

Jack opened her eyes to look at Rhys’s picture. Next time, she promised herself, she’d cum all over that pretty face. Or inside her, if she was on birth control. The thought of knotting that Omega’s pussy, the one she’d been watching for months now, had the older woman groaning. 

No, that could wait. Right now, Jack needed to go home and take a shower. 

Right before she left her office, though, she scheduled herself an impromptu inspection of Propaganda for tomorrow morning. 

She’d get Henderson’s assistant to give her the tour herself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Rhys came into work feeling exhausted. 

She was usually tired whenever she did a late night stream; on nights when she couldn’t sleep, she’d masturbate and hope she was bone tired enough afterwards to just drift off. In this case, though, she figured she could earn a little extra money before falling asleep, so she’d put on her pretty_r arm and turned on her stream. 

She was just so damn  _ horny _ yesterday. How could she not be, after getting lungfuls of Handsome Jack’s incredible scent? Rhys had been ready to fall to her knees at the first whiff of it. She’d also made the mistake of having her egg vibrator inside her all throughout, so she was wet and just aching for a good Alpha. And who was a better Alpha than the top dog of Hyperion herself?

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, given Rhys’s lack of self control, Jack hadn’t so much as glanced her way at all during the meeting, and Rhys was shuffled out along with everyone else when it was over. 

Still. It was the closest Rhys had ever been to her hero, and that was enough to fuel her fantasies for a good few months. 

She hadn’t even meant to mention Jack to her viewers during the stream. But god, the older woman was all she could think about. She supposed no harm would come of it; lots of people were Handsome Jack fans, no one could find her identity just using that. 

Anyway, last night’s escapades had done little to give Rhys a restful night’s sleep. Maybe she needed to see someone about that. Or maybe she just needed to finally get laid. 

Look, dating wasn’t easy on Helios. There were only so many people to choose from, and every Alpha on the station was so damn full of themselves. And... it probably didn’t help that Rhys was kind of freaky in bed. She knew what she liked, alright? It wasn’t her fault everybody else was comparatively prudish. 

Sighing, Rhys pushed those thoughts from her mind. Her heat was still weeks off, so maybe she’d try and hookup with someone during the weekend. For now, though, she had work to do. 

She opted against wearing her vibe again. It had barely helped, and it was way too risky. She was pretty sure some of her coworkers heard the buzzing. Also, she was running low on scent blockers so she wasn’t going to use her last bit covering up her aroused smell. Again. 

Rhys entered the Propaganda department and made a beeline for Henderson’s office, ignoring the whispers of her coworkers around her. Probably just idle office gossip. 

She reached Henderson’s door and opened it. 

“Sir, I-!”

She paused. Wait. There was a different scent in Henderson’s office today. And... Henderson wasn’t at his desk. He was standing next to it, looking very nervous. His chair was turned around, but upon Rhys’s entering, whoever was in it turned and...

Oh god. The scent became strikingly familiar as the occupant of the chair made themselves known. 

_ Handsome Jack.  _

Rhys’s hero quirked an eyebrow at her as Rhys’s mind basically blue screened. 

“This your assistant?” she asked Henderson, who nodded quickly. 

“Y-Yes, this is Rhys!”

Henderson gave Rhys a stern look, and she jolted, bowing her head submissively. 

“H-Handsome Jack, ma’am,” she murmured. Oh no, just the scent was getting to her again. Her cheeks flushed as she swallowed heavily. 

“Great!” Jack stood up from Henderson’s desk. “She can give me the tour of the place while you stay here and... I don’t know, stick a thumb up your ass.”

Then, to Rhys’s combined horror and delight, Jack was walking towards her. 

“Ma’am, I can get someone else to-!” Henderson started, only to be cut off when Jack shushed him. 

“Nah, she’s perfect.” Jack was mere inches from Rhys now, grinning down at her. 

Oh my god. Rhys felt dizzy - Jack was so close, and she smelled so good, and _ did she just call her perfect?! _

“C’mon, dollface,” prompted Jack, which caused Rhys to jolt again. “Give me the grand tour.”

“O... Okay...” she breathed. Gathering all her willpower, she turned away and marched out of Henderson’s office, only too aware of Jack’s overbearing presence close behind her. 

She could do this. She wasn’t picked to be Henderson’s assistant for no reason - she knew the department like the back of hand. She could easily give a tour, even to the most distracting and arousing Alpha on the station. 

.... god, she was screwed. 

“Speed it up, princess, I’m a very busy woman,” Jack’s voice broke through Rhys’s daze, accompanied by a sharp slap on her rear. 

Rhys yelped, her blush darkening. Were it anyone else, she’d go ballistic and give them a good scolding, but... it was  _ Handsome Jack. _ All Rhys could do was whimper and feel a little slick leak out of her pussy. 

_ Please don’t smell it, please don’t smell it... _

Jack gave Rhys an amused look, but gave no indication towards smelling the Omega’s arousal. She just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. 

Rhys hurried to give the tour. 

It was quick, but Propaganda was a small department. All Rhys had to do was point out the operations and workstations, explain a few of their projects, and she would be done. Jack would leave, and Rhys would excuse herself to take her fifteen minute break in the bathroom to masturbate furiously. 

It went... well, at first. Jack didn’t interrupt her (or spank her) all throughout. She actually seemed uninterested in the tour itself, which helped Rhys hurry through it. 

And then... they got to the break room. 

Rhys intended for it to be the quickest stop - why would their CEO care about a break room, anyway? But Jack suddenly seemed very interested, sweeping past Rhys to enter the empty room. Rhys had no choice but to follow after her, confused. 

“Ma’am?” she asked. 

Jack glanced back at her, her gaze previously having been on the circular table in the middle of the room. “Be a doll and lock the door behind you.”

Rhys startled. “W-why-?”

Jack’s voice cut her off, sharp and demanding. “ _ Now,  _ cupcake. I won’t ask again.”

Gulping, Rhys did as she was told. The door locked shut, leaving them alone and cut off from the rest of the department. 

She turned around to face Jack again, only to find the Alpha right up in her space. Again. 

Rhys gasped, looking up at Jack’s intense stare. 

The Alpha woman lifted a hand, her finger tracing Rhys’s jaw. “You know... you’re really not that creative.”

Rhys was too warm; her skin felt like fire where Jack touched her. If she wasn’t leaking before, she certainly was now. 

“W-What?” her voice was just above a whisper. 

Jack smirked. “Your username. Rhys Priddy, pretty_r. It’s actually kinda lame, now that I know.”

... what.

Rhys suddenly froze, all heat in her body disappearing with the horror of what Jack had just revealed. 

“I- I don’t know-!” 

Jack barked a laugh. “Oh, don’t give me that, baby. I know it’s you.”

Rhys trembled. “H-How...?”

“Probably shouldn’t have mentioned yesterday’s meeting, sweet thing.” Jack was eyeing her up and down, but for once, Rhys didn’t notice. She was too caught up in the realization that  _ Handsome Jack _ was one of her viewers. “It was easy finding you in that crowd. You were the sexiest thing in that room. Other than me.”

_ Handsome Jack just called her sexy.  _ “Y-You, I mean, y-you’re...”

“So here’s how this is gonna go,” Jack interrupted her. “Either you don’t want this, and I leave. I won’t tell anybody who pretty_r is, and you can keep masturbating on camera for strangers. Or...” Jack’s voice dropped to a low pitch, thrumming through Rhys’s body. “I bend you over that table there and give you the fucking of your life.”

Rhys stared at her. Was this for real? Or did she die somehow and this is her in heaven? Rhys kind of doubted she was going to heaven - maybe this was hell and Jack was just teasing her. 

“Well?” Jack prompted again. “Tell me to leave and I will, Rhysie. No hard feelings.”

The Omega narrowed her eyes. Dream or not, she wasn’t letting this opportunity slip by her. She wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck and brought her down into a fierce, desperate kiss. The moment their lips connected, she felt the Alpha gasp, and she took advantage of the movement to stick her tongue into her mouth. 

Jack recovered quickly, though, pushing Rhys up against the door and kissing back with equal intensity. Both women licked and groaned, their lips moving hotly against each other. At some point, Rhys wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist, her skirt riding up high enough to expose her panties. 

Jack picked her up and carried her over to the table, setting her down and breaking the kiss. 

Rhys looked at her and held back a whimper. The woman looked almost rut-feral, her eyes wild and dilated, her hair messy from Rhys’s fingers running through it during their kiss. Though Rhys imagined she didn’t look much better. Her panties felt  _ soaked, _ she didn’t want to think about what her face looked like. 

Jack growled, making Rhys shudder. 

“Strip,” she ordered. 

Rhys immediately obeyed. Shaking fingers went to her shirt first, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could manage, tossing it aside as soon as she got it off. Jack let out a moan upon seeing Rhys’s bra, and a pair of large hands groped her breasts, which coaxed a mewl out of the Omega. 

“Damn, those tattoos are even hotter in person...” Jack groaned, squeezing Rhys’s tits like her life depended on it. 

Rhys managed to get her hands behind her to unhook her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders. Jack hungrily removed the bra itself, exposing Rhys’s bare chest to her ravenous eyes. 

The Omega keened, quickly unzipping her skirt next and letting it side to the floor. Now she was in her nylon pantyhose, plain blue panties, and her skag skin heels. Her crotch was darkened with her slick, which is where Jack’s gaze went next. 

“Mm, god, baby, you smell so fucking good... I almost mounted you back there, when I spanked you. Yeah, bet you thought I hadn’t noticed... Dirty Omega...”

Rhys moaned, rubbing herself through her few remaining layers. “Handsome Jack, ma’am, please...”

Jack licked her lips. “Oh, Rhys... the things I’m gonna do to you. Turn around and show me your ass.”

Rhys scrambled to obey, pushing herself off the table. She turned around and braced herself on her hands, pushing her ass out, presenting to the Alpha. 

She felt those big hands grip her ass cheeks, squeezing and pulling... and then ripping. 

Rhys started, looking behind her to see that, yes, Jack had ripped through her pantyhose. She wanted to be mad - it wasn’t  _ cheap _ \- but also... fuck, it was hot. 

And Jack was tugging her panties out of the way, dropping to her knees. A second later, Rhys felt a hot mouth on her pussy, and she howled. 

Jack ate her out like a woman starved, noisily slurping and sucking up slick until Rhys’s legs were shaking from the strain of holding her body up. Eventually, Jack stuck two fingers in her entrance and she came violently, squirting all over the Alpha’s hand and face. She collapsed on the table, unable to support herself. 

Rhys’s breathing was ragged. She’d never come so hard in all her life...

She heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and Jack’s grunting. With great effort, she lifted her head to look back at the older woman. 

Oh, christ. Jack had her cock out, stroking it with fast, hard pumps of her hand. Rhys’s eyes were glued to it. It was... enormous. Thick enough that she knew she’d have a hard time having her fingers meet around its girth, and a good seven or eight inches long. The bulbous head was leaking pearly white precum, and beneath it, Rhys could see Jack’s wet cunt. 

Despite herself, Rhys felt another gush of slick dribble down her leg, and she whimpered. 

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, look at you. You really are a good little slut.”

“J-Jack...” 

“You want my cock, baby?”

“Yes...”

“Beg for it.”

Rhys let out a high pitched whine. She reached behind her with her flesh hand and held herself open. 

“Please, please Handsome Jack, give me your cock...! I want you to split me open and fuck me! Give me your knot and fill me up with your seed!”

“Oh,  _ Jesus,” _ she heard Jack grunt, and suddenly, a hot pressure was at her entrance. She barely had time to brace herself before Jack’s cock was pushing past her folds and fucking into her. 

Rhys’s mouth parted in a silent scream as Jack bottomed out. Oh  _ fuck. _ It’d been way too long since her last lay - she couldn't remember a dick ever feeling this good just sitting inside her. 

And then Jack started to move. 

Slowly at first, probably more for Jack’s benefit than Rhys’s, but the Alpha soon picked up a steady pace, and was pounding Rhys fast and hard against the table. 

Rhys felt her mind going blank, overwhelmed with the pleasure of being properly mated for the first time in a long while. Jack’s cock was hot and unyielding, stroking her walls and reaching so deep inside. It was almost too much, the way Jack relentlessly fucked her, but she could hear the Alpha’s heavy panting and murmured expletives, and she felt fulfilled, knowing she was affecting her idol just as much. 

She felt Jack’s knot begin to swell, signaling that the Alpha was close. A moment of clarity came to the Omega, who realized that she would be tied to Jack for an indeterminate amount of time in the very position they were stuck in. 

Well, call Rhys spoiled, but she liked to be comfortable when knotted. 

With that in mind, she managed to push herself off the table and reached behind her with her cybernetic arm - she shoved at Jack, who was caught off guard enough that she stumbled back, cock slipping out. Rhys briefly mourned the loss before she turned around and pushed an angry-looking Jack down onto the break room’s sofa. 

“What the hell-!” Jack started, only to cut herself off with a gasping moan as Rhys sat herself in Jack’s lap, sheathing the older woman’s fat cock back inside her with one smooth motion. 

Rhys then proceeded to ride the ever loving hell out of the Alpha, bouncing her ass on her dick with a single minded focus, determined to cum before Jack. 

Jack looked at her with - she wanted to say awe. Either way, the Alpha settled her hands on Rhys’s hips and let her ride, bucking her hips up to meet her halfway. 

Finally, Rhys felt herself grow close. She sat all the way on Jack’s cock and started to grind in her lap, while her flesh hand began vigorously stimulating her clit. Jack kissed her neck, teeth worrying at her bonding site - and that’s what did it. 

Eyes rolling back, Rhys came, squirting slick all over Jack’s lap. Jack ended up coming too, her knot fully popped and plugging the Omega up as she released her hot seed inside her. 

“Oohhh,  _ fuuuck...” _ Rhys panted, coming down from her high. She rubbed her belly, now slightly inflated due to Jack’s cum. Handsome Jack came inside her. She giggled, delirious. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Jack, her voice strained. 

Rhys nuzzled against Jack’s neck, enjoying the scent of a post-sex, satisfied Alpha. “Nothing. That was...”

There were no words for what _that_ was. 

Jack chuckled. She smoothed her hands down Rhys’s sweat-slicked back, the gesture oddly comforting. “Yeah. I’m definitely keeping you around, pretty_r.”

Rhys opened her mouth, then closed it. Then, after a moment, she spoke again, quietly. 

“You’re really not going to tell anyone?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t want anyone thinking they can try and move in on  _ my _ camgirl.”

Rhys blushed. “Y-Your camgirl?”

“Unless you have complaints?”

She shook her head. “N-No! I... I really like that, actually.”

Jack grinned. “Good.”

The door shook, drawing both their attention. Rhys yelped, burrowing further against Jack on instinct, and the Alpha reached for her gun, which she’d never bothered to take off. That... should not have aroused Rhys as much as it did. 

The door kept shaking, the knob jangling as if the person on the other side was growing frustrated. 

Jack shouted, her voice carrying clear enough that whoever was there would surely hear her. 

“Open that door and you get a bullet between your eyes!”

The shaking stopped. Then, a muffled voice, Henderson’s, came through. 

“Ma’am? Is everything... okay?”

“It’s gonna be less okay if you keep bothering me!”

Another pause. Then, “I-Is Rhys okay?”

Jack snickered, looking down at Rhys. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, sweetheart? Let your boss know you’re okay.”

Rhys glowered at her, mouthing “asshole” before raising her voice. “I-I’m fine, Mr. Henderson!”

Apparently satisfied, they heard footsteps patter off away from the door. 

“How long before your knot goes down? I  _ do _ actually have to work today...” Rhys looked down at where they were joined. 

“Calm down, it’ll be another ten minutes or so. And you’re taking the rest of the day off, dollface.”

She looked back up. “Am I?”

Jack nodded. “Yep. You’re spending the rest of the day at my desk. Or on it. Or under it, I know you’re flexible.”

Rhys whimpered. She dropped her face to hide in Jack’s neck again. “Why not just make me your assistant, if you want me by all the time...”

She meant it as a joke. Sure, it was something she fantasized about, but she knew Handsome Jack didn’t ‘do’ assistants. 

So it was quite the shock when Jack paused, hummed, and nodded. 

“You know what, Rhys? That’s an inspired idea.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ;0c


End file.
